Throwing Away Tradition
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Enterprise visits a new world. Four people find love. Revamped into chapters for easier reading!
1. Default Chapter

Throwing Away Tradition

"You know, we have doctors who can fix your ear for you." Commander Tucker teased Sub-Commander T'Pol. She raised her eyebrows in answer. Trip smiled, then connected eyes with Captain Archer. He could feel the chastising through the glare, so he lowered his eyes and felt his cheeks get red.

"Let's get back to work." Archer said. They were on an alien planet, trying to fix their warp engines. The aliens, K'Jungons, had hailed them and asked for help. Archer thought it would be a good time for shore leave.

The K'Jungons were happy, friendly humanoids. They were shorter then humans, but not by much, a half a foot for most. Their skin had a reddish coloring, and everyone had blond hair. The women kept their hair long, and down, flowing across their shoulders and backs. The female children were to keep their hair up until their 12th birthday, when they would be presented to the society as a woman.

"Cap'n, I think I've got it." Trip said, making his last finishing touches. "Their engines were connected together, making all the ships immobile when one went bad. I took them off the network."

"Thank you." J'Onlan, the K'Jungons leader, said. "Now all the ships should be able to go, even when one is not working?"

"Yep." Trip smiled. He liked helping these people. They were nice, and those two women standing to the left of him were very beautiful. They'd been there all day, watching and giggling to each other. He'd winked at them earlier, and they giggled about it for over an hour. Too bad they looked to be about sixteen.

After checking to make sure everything was working fine, and getting the broken warp core back online, the Enterprise crew prepared for a dinner in their honor.

"These seem like nice enough people. We outta come back and visit them on our way back home." Trip suggested to Archer as they walked to their quarters. They were getting used to the transporter, and Trip found it fun now.

Archer smiled. "It's already planned." They parted ways at the Captain's quarters. When he stepped into his room Porthos parked. "I missed you too." Archer said as Porthos jumped up on him. "How'd you like to come and meet some new people tonight? I don't think they'd mind."

"Nonia asked me to sit next to her at the dinner." Ensign Mayweather told Lieutenant Reed as they walked to their quarters.

"Travis, she's not even twelve!" Reed exclaimed.

"I know that! I didn't say I agreed to it."

"You'd be safer sitting with the crew." Reed said, shaking his head. Travis was on the planet for an hour, and he already had an admirer. Granted, it was a little girl, but still the fact remained that Reed did not have anyone asking to sit next to him.

"Did you see the way Firin was looking at you T'Pol?" Ensign Sato asked the Vulcan.

Stopping at her quarters, T'Pol answered, "I do not read into looks Ensign."

Hoshi smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he sits next to you at the dinner."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. She had no intention of sitting next to anyone who was not a crewmember. The humans smelled bad enough, but the K'Jungons had a different odor, and it was far less tolerable.

They arrived on K'Jungon early, wanting to explore and talk with the inhabitants more. Trip found his two watchers, both on the arms of men a year or two older. He smiled. Just like the teenagers on earth. He walked around the town with T'Pol. "Let's check out these shops. I didn't get a chance to today while working on their warp engines."

They entered a clothing shop that had a small man at the counter. "Welcome. Today's special, humans get a shirt free." The man smiled.

Trip looked over at T'Pol. "And Vulcans?"

"I have no intention of getting anything." T'Pol said.

"Ahhh, female Vulcans get a dress for free." The man said. He ushered T'Pol to the bright colored dresses. "The material will look wonderful on you."

Trip smiled. He went to look at the men's shirts while T'Pol was shown to the fitting rooms where the man had laid the perfect dress. Through the door Trip knew she was contemplating her next move. Should she change, should she just leave the room? He decided to help her. "You know T'Pol, the Cap'n wants us to mingle with these people." There was a barely audible sigh, or perhaps Trip had imagined it. Moments later T'Pol emerged from the changing room in the red and blue dress. It framed her body so well that Trip had to take a step back to admire her. "You look…you look."

"I do not need your comments Commander." T'Pol said.

"Beautiful." Trip finished his sentence.


	2. 2

2?

"Where's your young sweetheart" Malcolm teased Travis as they sat down at the table in the convention center.

Travis smiled. "I don't know. Maybe she got the hint and went with the other kids to play with Porthos."

"May I sit here" Firin asked an uneasy T'Pol.

She looked up at him in question. She knew she would not be able to eat anything with him next to her. But, she was supposed to 'mingle'. "If you wish." She answered.

Trip saw Firin sit on one side of T'Pol. The table was filling up and soon someone else would sit next to her. He decided to beat everyone else to the seat. He sat next to her and gave her a smile. Then he leaned in close to her and whispered"I thought I'd save you from sitting next to two smelly K'Jungons."

She looked at him and he wondered if her eyes showed contempt or thanks. It didn't matter. She was still beautiful.

After a long and boring speech by J'Onlan, the dinner was about to be served. But then the doors opened and a young woman entered. Her hair was down and curled. A collective gasp rang through the K'Jungons as they figured out who it was. "Nonia" Her mother exclaimed. She stood up and ran to the girl. All eyes were on her. "What are you doing"

The girl looked at Travis. "I wanted to be a woman. I'm mature enough." She declared.

Her mother took her arm and began to take her back outside. "You are not a woman until you turn twelve. You know that. You have disgraced us."

"But Mama" Nonia shouted, getting away from her mother's grasp. "I want to stay! I'll turn twelve in just a few months."

Her father stood up. He walked to his daughter as fast as he could. He picked her up and took her outside, her mother following. They closed the doors behind them.

Trip looked over at Archer. "Ok, so what's the big deal" He asked.

"In their culture, a girl is not to wear her hair down until she is twelve." T'Pol answered.

"I know that. But why? And how did she disgrace her family" Trip asked.

"We believe that a woman's hair shows her beauty. The longer, the prettier. Until a girl becomes a woman, she does not need to worry about how pretty she is. When she turns twelve, she will then start looking for a potential husband, but not until then. If she wears her hair down before then, it shows poor upbringing. Our poor citizens do not put their hair up. Some parents sell their children, and a girl under twelve with her hair down is a sign of a willing parent to sell her." Firin answered.

"You let them sell their children" Archer asked, appalled.

"Of course not. If we discover it has happened, we arrest the parents and put the child in an orphanage. But most of the time, the child is sold to someone very far away, and then the parents move so they will not be found. We have people whose job is to find the children and parents. Unfortunately, these parents are very good at hiding."

"I can't believe anyone would sell their child." Hoshi said.

"Some breed for that purpose." Firin said.

"So, when Nonia came in here with her hair down, it was like saying her parents were willing to sell her" Travis asked.

"Right. They, of course, are not." Firin answered. "They are some of our best citizens."

The conversation went to talk of some of Earth's customs. Archer and Hoshi lead that conversation mostly. Travis wondered if he should apologize to Nonia's parents. He was, after all, the cause of their disgrace.

"Malcolm, do you think I should go talk to them"

Malcolm looked at his younger crewmember. "No. They will get it all settled. You shouldn't interfere." He knew Travis would not listen to him, but it was worth a shot.

"I don't know. I think I need to help." He looked over at Archer. "Excuse me."

"Everything ok Travis" Archer asked.

Travis smiled. "Just something I need to do." When Archer nodded Travis left the table.

"Do you think we should let him go alone" Trip asked.

"He will be fine. He just feels responsible." Archer said.

"Yeah, but still"

"He's fine Trip." Archer said.

Trip sighed. "Something smells funny, and it ain't our new friends." He whispered to T'Pol.

"I am inclined to agree." T'Pol whispered back.

After dinner the table was cleared and people started to get up and walk around. "Guess we socialize some more." Malcolm said, standing up. The others joined him in getting up.

"Miss T'Pol, did I tell you how fabulous you look in that classical dress" Firin asked.

"Several times." T'Pol answered.

"Would you care to go on a stroll? The moons are supposed to glow brilliantly tonight, though they won't look more beautiful than your eyes."

Trip couldn't believe that another culture had the same, horrible pick-up lines. He connected eyes with T'Pol, who looked as if she was about to be sick. He smiled. He was going to save the damsel in distress. "T'Pol, dear, let's go for a walk." He offered her his arm.

T'Pol quickly took his arm and nodded to Firin. When they were far enough away she whispered a quiet thank you.

"Anytime." Trip smiled. When T'Pol tried to remove her arm from his he placed his other hand on hers. "You want it to look like we're a couple, so he believes it and doesn't think we're lying."

T'Pol reasoned that it was logical to keep her arm in his, nevermind the fact that she liked the feel of his body so close to hers. "We should try to find Ensign Mayweather."

"Yeah, he's been gone a while."


	3. 3

3?

Archer saw Trip and T'Pol leave the convention center, but he decided to not follow them. He _knew_ they weren't looking for Travis after he told them he was fine. They were arm in arm, which was extremely odd. He just couldn't figure those two out.

Hoshi sat by the wall, holding her stomach. She wasn't feeling so great. "Everything ok" Malcolm asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I think something I ate isn't sitting well with me."

"You look pale. Maybe you should go to sickbay."

"No need, I'm right here." Dr. Phlox said. He put a hand on Hoshi's forehead. "You're burning up Ensign."

"I feel cold."

"Mmm." Phlox connected eyes with Archer, then waved him over. "Ensign Sato is feeling ill. I should take her back to sickbay."

Archer looked at Hoshi with concern. She didn't look well. "We should all be heading back anyway. Take her to the shuttle, and I'll say our good-byes and find the rest of our crew."

Phlox nodded and he and Malcolm helped Hoshi up.

Archer went to J'Onlan and told him that they had to leave. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Thank you for helping us." J'Onlan said. "Come back anytime Captain. You and your crew are always welcome on K'Jungon."

"We're planning on stopping by on our way back." Archer said, shaking hands with J'Onlan. After he left the center he hailed T'Pol.

"T'Pol here."

"We're leaving. You and Trip get back to the shuttle. I'll hail Travis."

"On our way."

"Wait a minute, you haven't even looked up at the sky since we've been here." Trip said.

T'Pol eyed Trip. He was serious. She'd seen so many skies; none of them phased her. Except her own sky on Vulcan. Home.

"T'Pol, just look up. Humor me." Trip looked up to the dark sky.

T'Pol obliged him. She looked up at the stars, at the moons. It was a pretty site. But she had seen so many pretty things; this one was no different. She lowered her head and studied Trip. He was mesmerized by the stars.

"T'Pol, where are you" Archer hailed her.

T'Pol jumped at the voice. "On our way sir." She looked at Trip's amused smile. "We should leave."

"Did something catch your eye back there" Trip asked as they started to leave the street.

"Something." T'Pol answered.

Back on the ship Phlox was examining Hoshi. "Seems the meat did not sit well with you Ensign." He gave her something to help her stomach stop hurting. "For the next few days, soup only. And plenty of sleep and fluids."

"Thank you Doctor." Hoshi said, as she prepared to get off the examining bed. "Ow"

Phlox helped her lay back down. "You should stay here tonight."

Hoshi nodded. She closed her eyes.

When she woke up a while later she saw Malcolm in a chair next to her. The room was darkened and she had a blanket on. "Malcolm"

He looked up from the PADD he was reading. He smiled. "How are you feeling"

"Better. Have you been here all night"

"Just a few hours. Phlox needed some rest, so I told him I'd watch over you."

"That really wasn't necessary. I'm fine. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."


	4. 4

4?

Travis was regaling Archer, Trip, and T'Pol about the events that happened after he left the convention center. "I found her and her parents at their house. They were very upset. They explained to me, after sending Nonia to bed, that if they had allowed Nonia to wear her hair down, she could be abused or raped by some local boys. I guess they are rich young men, who find themselves better then the poor. No one knows exactly who they are, but there have been several occasions of girls under twelve being hurt."

"That's horrible." Archer said.

"Yeah. The authorities are working on finding the men and arresting them, but some of the rich parents are paying them off. It's a conspiracy. Nonia's parents are not involved, and in fact they offer money to help find the men, but their opposition is greater. It's a topic that is not spoken of except in tight circles." Travis took a sip of his tea.

"I remember hearing about the Equal Rights Acts back in school. It sounds similar. Except, this is involving only young, innocent girls." Trip said.

"Nonia's father said there are underground men who are about to take the law into their own hands."

"Sounds like the KKK, except these men are trying to help people."

"This is why Vulcans do not have emotions. No one is better then another." T'Pol commented. She connected eyes with Trip.

"This is the one instance where the emotionless Vulcans may have a good reason. Though, I think I'd miss the positive side of emotions." Trip said, expertly changing the subject.

"Like what Commander" T'Pol asked, her eyebrow raised.

Trip smiled. "Like smiling for instance. Laughing. Crying. I wouldn't give up my emotions for anything."

"I was told that when humans cry, it is because they are feeling depressed."

"That's true, in most cases. Sometimes we cry because we're so happy. Like at weddings. And even if we're sad, crying helps us get it out. We usually feel better after we cry." Archer explained.

"Emotions are complicated things to understand." T'Pol said.

"Sometimes we don't even understand them." Travis agreed.

_Yeah, like why I feel attracted to you_. Trip thought. He connected eyes with T'Pol, and something seemed different about them. They seemed a bit softer. Probably just the light.

"You may go now Hoshi." Phlox said after checking Hoshi over.

"Thanks Doctor." She scooted off the bed just as Malcolm walked into the medical bay. "Good afternoon Malcolm." Hoshi smiled at him.

"Are you leaving"

"Yeah. Phlox says I can go, though I'm still to eat soup and lots of fluids for a few days." Hoshi smiled at the doctor.

"I'll walk you to your quarters." Malcolm said. Hoshi nodded, then said good-bye to the doctor. As they walked Malcolm talked about the days events. "We spotted a star that Captain Archer wants to check out."

"Then it must be interesting." Hoshi said.

"Actually, I think it just has some sort of mineral that we could use."

"Oh no, not another one of those" Hoshi smiled. She stopped at her door. "Thanks Malcolm."

"Anytime Hoshi." He gave her a smile before continuing down the hall.

T'Pol's chime went off in her quarters. "Enter." She said.

Trip entered her room, slowly and cautiously. "I didn't know if you'd let a human in. Figured we might stink up the place." He smiled brightly.

"Was there something you wanted Commander" T'Pol asked.

"A number of things. First, call me Trip when we are off duty." At T'Pol's stare he added"At least call me Charlie. Charles? Tucker"

There was that almost sigh. "Anything else, Trip" She decided that if she were going to concede to him, the logical thing would be to call him by his preferred name.

Trip smiled again. Hearing her call him Trip sounded…right. "Yes, I want you to understand that I was not putting you down for your no emotions vow. Not this time anyway."

"I understand. Thank you."

"I was just merely saying how I couldn't live without my emotions. It's what drives me."

"I understand Com-Trip." She said a bit more solidly.

"Why are you in such a hurry for me to leave" Trip teased.

Her eyes snapped to him. "Why are you so inclined to stay"

"Touché." He smiled. "May I" He pointed to a chair across from her.

"If you must."

Trip sat down and studied her. She was wearing pajama bottoms. Gray, cottony things. They were hideous, though somehow she made them look good. She was also wearing a white tank top that no woman had ever made look more beautiful, or exotic. "You were preparing for bed." He commented.

"As were you." She responded.

Trip looked down at his own clothes. He was wearing old dark blue sweats, the only thing he could sleep in, and a blue T-shirt. "I couldn't sleep until I knew that you understood that I was not meaning to hurt your feelings, or your lack thereof, or" He sighed.

"I understand, Trip. Thank you again."

He nodded. He still couldn't get over the way she said his name. It just rolled off her tongue, like it was the only word she was supposed to say.

After a short silence, T'Pol decided that it had to be broken. "Would you care for some tea"

Trip smiled. Her offering him a drink meant that she didn't mind if he stayed. "I'd love some."


	5. 5

5?

Trip woke to a soft knock on his door. He looked at his clock. 2 AM. He sighed, then rolled out of bed. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them he saw T'Pol standing in front of him. "T'Pol"

"Trip." She said.

"Is everything ok" He backed away from the door to show her to come in.

"Everything is fine." She answered in a smooth voice.

He didn't by it. "It's two in the morning T'Pol."

She locked eyes with him. This was illogical. It was not something she would normally have done. Not something she was sure she should do. She'd talked herself into it, saying it was logical, if only so she could get some sleep. "Do you have an affection for me" She blurted out.

Trip took a step backward. He was so blown away by the bluntness of the question that he had to shake his head and gather his thoughts before answering. "I…T'Pol."

She nodded her head once. He did not have an affection for her. She had misinterpreted the signs; she had made a fool of herself. "Goodnight Commander." She turned to go.

Trip, still in shock, could only watch her walk away from him for a moment. Then he collected himself. "T'Pol."

She decided to pretend like she did not hear him.

"T'Pol." Trip said a bit louder.

She was almost at the door.

"Can't sleep" Malcolm asked Hoshi. He'd gone to the mess hall to get some hot cocoa.

Hoshi looked up and smiled at him. "No. My mind keeps racing." She sipped her warm milk.

"I have the same problem." Malcolm said, sitting next to her with his cocoa.

"What's on your mind" Hoshi asked. "Maybe if we talk about it, we'll be able to sleep."

"Well, to be honest, you." Malcolm answered.

Hoshi smiled, blushed, and studied her cup. When she looked back up she saw him staring at her. "I…I was thinking about you too."

Malcolm smiled. "That's a good thing right"

Hoshi laughed timidly. "Yeah, it's a good thing."


	6. 6

6/6

"Hoshi." Malcolm sighed. "I feel like such a child."

"So do I." She looked into his eyes again. They were soft and warm.

"You look so beautiful with your hair down." He reached out a hand to feel her soft black hair. His hand gently brushed her cheek and she leaned into it.

It'd been so long since she'd had these feelings for anyone. Last time she'd hesitated, hidden her feelings, buried them down deep inside, until it was too late. She was not going to make the same mistake.

Malcolm felt her warm skin and got goosebumps all over his body. He scooted closer to her, and she looked at him, connecting eyes. Something else clicked. They both knew that their loneliness had gone as suddenly as it had come. They had a bond. A chemistry that only came once in a lifetime.

Malcolm leaned in for a kiss, and when their lips met they both sighed. They both fell into each other's arms in relief. She placed her head on his shoulder and he hugged her close to him. They'd found each other, and they weren't going to let go.

Trip reached out and grabbed T'Pol's arm. He gently turned her to face him, forcing her to look at him. He stared at her for a long moment. She was so beautiful. She looked so wounded. So much for no emotions. Her face did not give her away, but her eyes did. Even in the dark her could tell that she was hurt. Her eyes were wet with tears, though none fell down her cheeks.

T'Pol felt her breath become shorter. Her heart began to beat in expectation. She felt his hand on her arm, heating that spot up. She suddenly realized that she never wanted him to let go. That she wanted to feel his warmth all around her, touching her, warming her. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn as he studied her. The logical thing to do would be to scramble out of his grip. It would not be hard; he had loosened it tremendously. But, she did not want to get out of his grip. She wanted to get closer to him.

He stopped hesitating. He gently touched her lips with his. He barely applied any pressure, and the only way he knew they were kissing was the wonderful sensation he felt going through his entire body. He added more pressure after she didn't slap him. He let go of her arm and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She was warm. And she felt good. When T'Pol's arms slid around his neck he found the rest of his nerves and deepened the kiss.

T'Pol ran her hands through Trip's hair. Something she had dreamt of doing once. It was soft and fine. Trip ran his hand up her back, sending shivers down her spine. She no longer cared about showing her emotions. She was in love with this man. At the realization T'Pol broke the kiss and whispered"Trip."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "T'Pol." She leaned into him. This felt right. If he never did anything else in his life, he'd die a happy man. Because, for at least one moment, he knew that he was doing the right thing. He held her for a few minutes. The room was silent, and dark. They just held each other for a while. Neither of them knew how the other would feel in the morning, so neither of them was ready to let the other go. Trip decided to break the silence. "You didn't pass out from the smell, did you" He teased.

T'Pol let out a tiny laugh. At the sound Trip let her go and looked at her. She was smiling.

"T'Pol, are you ok? I think I heard you laugh, and, you're smiling." He teased again. His smile was wide. He'd brought out the human in her, and he loved her. Even if she'd remained emotionless, he'd still love her.

"Trip."

"I love you T'Pol." There, he said it. She could do with it what she wanted.

"I love you too."

He reached for her and brought her into another kiss before she could figure out how illogical it was. A human and a Vulcan. Not just any Vulcan, but his nemesis in the past. Life brought together the strangest couples, and Trip was thankful for that.


End file.
